Ranta
Ranta (ランタ, Ranta) was the Dread Knight of Haruhiro's party and is one of the main characters of Hai to Gensō no Grimgar series. Personality According to the rest of the party members, including Haruhiro, Ranta is a self-boasting, loud and rude member who seemingly is oblivious to his own behavior. He has no quints in making crude comments towards the party and yet seemingly not making any serious advances. Haruhiro constantly compares him to an annoying child. It is later revealed that Ranta is fully aware of his actions, his bad attitude being a wall to keep people from seeing and judging him for the person he is. Appearance Ranta is somewhat scrawny, but appears to possess a wiry strength as a Dread Knight. He has unruly deep red-auburn hair, red/brown eyes, and a near permanent smirk or sneer on his face. The curliness of his hair becomes a running joke. Plot Abilities Ranta serves as a second tank to the party. Being lightly armored, the Dread Knight makes use of the terrain and the reach of his own weapon to position himself out of the enemy's striking range while using sword-skills to strike back. Uses the Dark Arts of Battle sword skills that all Dread Knights use. *'Streetwise:' Allow purchasing items at bargained price. Gather information from unsavory sources that are otherwise unavailable to Haruhiro and party. *'Dark Invitation:' A passive supernatural skill that summon a demon that only the Dread Knight can see. Depending on the number of vices being sacrificed, the demon will perform questionable abilities ranging from telling jokes, to physically stunning the enemies. That is, if the demon is in the mood to do so. *'Propel Leap: '''A backward jumping escape skill that immediately puts space in between the dread knight and the enemy *'Anger Thrust: A sudden forward leap and one-hit kill that thrust the long sword into the enemy throat. *'Juke Stab: '''A upgrade version of the Anger Thrust. *'Hatred's Cut: 'A diagonal slashing attack. *'Dark Terror: A spell that instills the fear of the Black God Skulheill into an enemy and robs them of rational judgement. *'Expel Frenzy:' A defensive skill used to create distance, involves locking swords with an enemy to shove them before leaping backwards. Lethal when paired with a follow-up attack. *'Dread Aura': A spell that causes a blackish purple haze to envelope the Dread Knight and gives them a general power boost. *'Leap Out: '''A jumping attack skill that delivers a powerful slash to the enemy. Can decapitate enemies. *'Slice: A sword skill that moves in a figure eight-like pattern that slices the enemy. Equipment Volume 5 * Wears a skull helm, a helmet that has a visor with a skull design. * Wields a longsword that he named ''"Betrayer" '''which is of decent quality and has a blackish hilt. Relationships Haruhiro Ranta and Haruhiro seem to get along well as friends. There are several times the two bicker and argue but a majority of it is harmless. As much as he pretends not to, Ranta does seem to care for Haruhiro as he's the one to save Haruhiro when he was in trouble. Yume Yume and Ranta have a complicated relationship. Ranta is far too loud, abrasive, and misogynistic to be liked by Yume who calls his actions out. However Ranta does seem to care about her, quite possibly even liking her as shown by him being upset with Haruhiro when Shihoru is mistaken in thinking Haruhiro and Yume are together. Shihoru Shihoru and Ranta rarely talk, Ranta having scared her off in the first few times with his perverted antics. However, Shihoru does stand his ground against him a few times- most notably when defending Manato when Ranta was poking fun at him. Moguzo Not much is seen of Ranta and Moguzo's relationship, but they seem to be fairly close, eating and shopping and joking together. Ranta is taken aback by Moguzo making a comeback to him. Manato Manato and Ranta don't spend much time together. However it's apparent that Ranta did care for Manato by the way he reacts to his death. Ranta is the one to suggest mouth to mouth to save him. After the funeral and sitting until dawn, Ranta gets up to leave in silence. Yume calls him an idiot and Ranta leaves without making a comeback which Haruhiro's thinks is unlike him. Mary Ranta seems to be intimidated by Mary. Mary gets Ranta to address her as ''Miss Mary. Mary seems to really dislike Ranta while she actually does like the rest of the party. Kuzaku Zodiac Zodiac is Ranta's summoned demon. The more Vices that Ranta collects the more powerful Zodiac becomes. He constantly insults Ranta and tells him to die. Despite this he does help Ranta and the Party out. Trivia *In volume 8, Ranta betrays the party and joins Jambo's team, Forgan. *According to Ranta the Dread Knight's Guild forces him into a life of abstinence. It is unknown whether all Dread Knights are abstinent, it is for beginner members like Ranta, or simply when on guild turf. Also, given how Ranta was willing to go to a brothel afterwards, suggests he isn't worried about any consequences. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Dread Knight Category:Male Category:Crimson Moon Category:Day Breakers Category:Team Haruhiro